


are you high?

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Driving Under Influence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, because it's skinny we're talking about here
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Cotta:Hello, Sir, are you high?Skinny:Hi, officer. Am I what?Cotta:High.Skinny:Hello!
Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 4





	are you high?

**Author's Note:**

> noch ein zitat, das mir nicht wieder aus dem Kopf gehen wollte...
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/189367094240/drei-satzzeichen-cotta-hello-sir-are-you)

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Cotta hatte eine Zwölf-Stunden-Schicht hinter sich. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett.

Und irgendein Idiot vor ihm fuhr in gewagten Schlangenlinien. Seit zwei Minuten. Und so ausgeprägt, dass Cotta beim besten Willen nicht so tun konnte, als würde er es nicht bemerken.

Mit einem Seufzen angelte er die Kelle vom Beifahrersitz und machte Anstalten, den Wagen zu überholen.

Als er auf gleicher Höhe war erkannte er resigniert, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Der blaue Sportwagen war schließlich allgemein bekannt. Und der junge Mann, der da mit dem Kopf wippend am Steuer saß, konnte nur einer sein.

Cotta setzte sich vor Skinnys Wagen und hielt die Kelle aus dem Fenster – forderte ihn zum Anhalten auf. Wie er erwartet hatte machte der Junge eine Vollbremsung. Mitten auf der Straße.

Aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Verdrossen stieg Cotta aus und ging zu Skinny hinüber. Aus dem offenen Fenster dröhnte Rap.

„Mach bitte die Musik aus“, forderte er Skinny lautstark auf, der ihn noch nicht erkannt zu haben schien.

Der Lärm erstarb.

„Bist du high?“, fragte er ohne weitere Vorrede. Denn da gab es eigentlich keine zwei Möglichkeiten.

„Hey, Inspektor!“, antwortete Skinny, viel zu aufgekratzt. Er überschlug sich fast vor Freundlichkeit, und wenn Cotta noch irgendeinen Hinweis gebraucht hätte, wäre er das gewesen.

„Bin ich was?“, fragte Skinny nach.

„High.“

„Hallo!“ Skinny grinste.

Cotta verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du Drogen genommen?“, formulierte er die Frage um, in der Hoffnung, damit durch Skinnys Rausch zu dringen.

Der zuckte übertrieben zusammen, und sah plötzlich sehr, sehr schuldbewusst aus.

Cotta seufzte. Das war das dritte Mal dieses Jahr, dass Skinny mit Drogen am Steuer erwischt wurde. Sie hatten Februar.

Wenn der Junge so weitermachte, konnte er sich von seinem Führerschein bald verabschieden.

„Führerschein und Fahrzeugschein, bitte“, spulte Cotta routiniert ab.

Anstatt nach seinen Papieren zu suchen, fixierte Skinny ihn – mühsam und unstet. „Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten, oder?“

Cotta seufzte schon wieder. „Ja, Skinny“, sagte er resigniert. „Wie immer.“


End file.
